ASTRO Short Fiction
by RealSoseol
Summary: ASTRO FANFICTION/ SHORT FICTION/
1. SanKy

ASTRO SHORTFICTION

By RealSoseol

.

.

.

.

Sanha duduk malas di bangkunya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Jung saem akan dimulai. Salah satu omega cantik dikelasnya duduk sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan kurus miliknya.

"Yoon Sanha"

Sanha menoleh sebentar lalu mengubah posisinya dengan membaringkan kepala di meja.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Hasil ujian Biologi akan dibagikan hari ini"

Kali ini Sanha duduk tegap, topik pembicaraan ini menarik. Ia menatap orang itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana ujianmu kemarin?"

"Biasa saja"

"Eih lihat siapa yang kelihatan sombong disini"

Sanha mengangkat bahunya lalu tak lama Jung saem datang. Ia membuka map biru berisikan hasil ujian biologi minggu lagi. Sanha menatap kertas-kertas itu dengan sedikit rasa tegang.

"Na Jihun"

"Kim Byeol"

"Jung Haneul"

"Yoon Sanha"

Sanha berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil kertas ujiannya. Telapak tangannya sedikit basah. Ia menyentuh kertas itu lalu melihat goresan tinta merah di kotak nilai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rocky berdiri di koridor kelas 10. Jinjin berpesan padanya untuk pulang bersama si bungsu namun sudah hampir 15 menit, anak itu tidak muncul. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke kelas Sanha di 10-2 dan kelas itu sudah kosong.

"Bagus" Rocky menatap sekeliling kelas "Dimana anak itu"

Rocky mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari kontak atas nama "Yoon-kawat-gigi" lalu membuat panggilan. Tidak diangkat.

Jadi yang Rocky lakukan sekarang adalah berjalan memutari sekolah untuk mencari si bungsu. Tempat terakhir yang ia yakin tidak mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian Sanha pun ia datangi. Rooftop. Rocky membuka pintu besi itu. Pintunya berderit.

"Yoon Sanha!"

Rocky menghampiri sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari. Sanha duduk di bangku yang hampir patah karena lapuk dekat pagar pembatas. Ia hampir memarahi Sanha jika saja ia tidak melihat wajah murung Sanha dengan tangan memegang kertas.

"Ada apa?"

Sanha melirik sesaat lalu memberi kertas itu pada Rocky. Rocky melihat angka di dalam kotak nilai, 98. Ia mengernyit.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?"

Rocky benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya ada pada angka '98'!"

Rocky mendengus kesal. Hell. Biologi adalah mata pelajaran paling ia benci dan selalu membuatnya diceramahi oleh Jinjin karena nilai jelek.

"Yoon Sanha, jika aku dapat 75 untuk mata pelajaran ini, aku akan mengadakan BBQ Party dirumah"

Sanha semakin murung namun saat ini cenderung kesal.

"Seharusnya aku bisa dapat 100!"

Rocky mendelik kesal pada Sanha.

"Terserah. Sekarang ayo pulang karena Jinjin hyung menunggu kita"

Sanha masih tidak bergeming.

"Sanha, aku bicara padamu"

Belum ada reaksi.

"Yoon Sanha"

Sanha malah menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara.

"Ya! Kawat gigi!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Park Minhyuk!"

Rocky mengulurkan tangannya pada si bungsu.

"Mau pulang atau tidak?"

Sanha menatap tangan itu lalu dengan masih cemberut ia menerima uluran tangan Rocky. Rocky menggamitnya, antisipasi supaya anak itu tidak kembali duduk. Keduanya pun berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Minhyuk"

"..."

"Ya! Minhyuk"

"Memangnya jika kau tambahkan 'hyung' dibelakang namaku itu sulit ya?"

Sanha mendengus.

"Minhyuk hyung yang paling aku sayangi~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin cokelat panas"

"Nanti saja dirumah"

Sanha merengut.

"Dasar pelit"

"Jangan mengumpat terus"

Rocky tiba-tiba melepas mantel cokelatnya, jaket itu sekarang beralih menutup tubuh Sanha dari udara dingin. Rocky lalu kembali menggamit jemari kurus Sanha dan berjalan. Sebelum Sanha bertanya, Rocky sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Cuaca semakin dingin, nanti kalau kau sakit, semua orang akan kau buat repot"

Sanha cemberut lagi, hanya sesaat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dalam diam sembari keduanya menyusuri jalan pulang.

END


	2. BinWoo

ASTRO SHORTFICTION

By RealSoseol

.

.

.

.

Sebagai salah satu dari Alpha di keluarga kecilnya, Rocky tau ia harus menjaga rumah ini selagi Jinjin pergi berburu untuk persediaan makan di musim dingin. Rocky bukannya tidak mau ikut, hanya saja kakinya cedera parah setelah bermain bola dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Sanha duduk gusar diatas sofa ruang tengah, membuat MJ yang berbaring diatas pahanya merasa risih. Malam sudah semakin larut dan Bin belum juga kembali dari sekolah. Eunwoo lebih parah dari Sanha. Ia berulang kali keluar rumah, hanya untuk memastikan Bin sudah sampai atau belum.

"Apa Bin sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Yang tertua bicara, wajahnya ikut gusar.

"Belum, ponselnya mati"

Eunwoo berdiri sembari tangannya sibuk menekan layar ponsel. Rocky berniat berdiri sampai MJ menoleh padanya dengan mata berkilat abu-abu.

"Diam disana"

Rocky mendesah frustasi. Harusnya ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, Ia kan Alpha.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Minhyuk. Kau masih sulit berjalan kan?"

Eunwoo memperingatkan.

"Bin hyung!"

Pekik Sanha membuat semua orang menoleh ke pintu masuk. Moonbin berdiri disana dengan wajah bingung oleh tatapan seisi rumah.

"Apa?"

Moonbin bersuara sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku... pergi ke rumah Chanwoo untuk menyelesaikan project film kelas Han Saem"

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kami? Seisi rumah menunggumu"

Eunwoo bersuara, wajahnya kesal hingga matanya berkilat tanpa ia sadari. Mata abu-abu kelam miliknya membuat Rocky bergidik. Eunwoo itu penyabar dan pengertian. Jika Eunwoo mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu memang hanya Bin yang bisa melakukannya. Sanha menyadari perubahan emosi Eunwoo. Ia melirik MJ yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. MJ sendiri hanya diam karena kemarahan Eunwoo beralasan. Bin sebagai pelaku utama menatap Eunwoo namun yang terjadi Eunwoo pergi ke kamarnya (yang juga kamar Bin) dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Bin menutup matanya sesaat. Kalau sudah begini Eunwoo akan sulit diajak bicara. Ia menatap MJ meminta bantuan. MJ menggendikan bahu lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Tersisa 2 anak termuda yang memandang Bin prihatin.

"Matilah kau, hyung"

Rocky bergumam lalu perlahan berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan terseok-seok. Sanha masih disana dan Bin menghampirinya. Keduanya duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Aku tidur disini saja"

"hmm memang seharusnya begitu, hyung"

Moonbin menoleh tidak mengerti pada si bungsu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan singa pun tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan Beta sensitif seperti Eunwoo hyung dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Sanha mencibir lalu pergi tidur ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Bin yang masih duduk disana menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Sanha benar"

Ia bergumam lalu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Merasa tubuhnya kelelahan, ia memilih berbaring dan akhirnya Moonbin pun benar-benar tertidur di atas sofa dengan seragam lengkap.

Jam rumah itu menunjuk angka 2.00 dini hari. Udara semakin dingin diluar sana. Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, dan si pemilik kamar berjalan keluar dengan langkah perlahan, bahkan tidak terdengar. Ia menyeret selimut abu-abu bersamanya. Piyamanya kusut, tanda ia sudah sempat tertidur sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dini hari. Selimut abu-abu itu ia sekarang sudah berpindah menutup tubuh bocah berseragam yang tidur nyenyak di atas sofa. Ia menarik selimut itu agar menutupi tubuh Moonbin hingga bahu.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mebuat orang lain khawatir?"

"Itu menyebalkan tau"

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tapi aku lega karena kau sudah pulang"

Tangan Eunwoo menyampirkan helai rambut Moonbin yang menutupi matanya. Tepat saat itu si pemilik rambut menangkap basahnya. Tangan Moonbin memegang pergelangan tangan Eunwoo.

"Jadi, sudah tidak marah kan?"

"..."

"Hey, jawab aku"

Tangan Moonbin berpindah, menggamit tangan Eunwoo lalu mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"..."

Eunwoo menatapnya kesal. Moonbin tersenyum jahil lalu memberi kecupan singkat di pipi yang lebih tua. Wajah Eunwoo tidak bisa berbohong. Ia terkejut. Moonbin tetaplah Moonbin. Jahil adalah hal yang menempel dalam dirinya. Eunwoo menarik tangannya lalu menutup wajah Moonbin dengan selimut.

"Tidur saja sana! Tidak usah bicara padaku"

Lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara Moonbin tertawa puas setelahnya. Ia tau kenapa Eunwoo menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku bisa melihat warna merah muda di pipimu, Cha Eunwoo."

Ucap Moonbin setengah berteriak.

"Bin hyung, jangan berisik!"

Lalu disahut suara sang maknae dari dalam kamarnya. Moonbin terkekeh sesaat lalu kembali tidur dan kali ini bersama selimut kesayangannya.

END


End file.
